villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sergey (Why I Did (Not) Eat My Father)
Sergey is the secondary antagonist, the first being the Witch in the 2015 french film Why I Did (Not) Eat My Father. He is Vladimir's cousin and their character were created after Louis de Funès. PERSONALITY Sergey is somewhat comical but less than Vladimir and selfish. He is like the alter ego of King Simeon's butler and his bad behavior towards his entourage will lead him to play a "villain" role although he is not purely bad. HISTORY Sergey is part of the Simians who play a ball game that must be a kind of basketball. The apes then meet Edward, their true future king when Ian catches the ball during the match. Not appreciating Ian, Sergey hits him with Marcel his sidekick and other simians. It is then that Edward recovers the bullet, lost earlier, with glue, which worsens the apes. Although Sergey is often insolent, he shows respect for Simeon, especially Vania, and a little Vladimir, his cousin even if he hates him. When Simeon dies saving Edward his second son, (fallen from the Banian, thrown by his own brother), Vania then becomes king, fires Vladimir and Sergey then becomes his servant. He can be seen laughing when his cousin is rejected by his new king. When a tornado arrives and destroys everything in its path, Sergey refuses that Vladimir takes refuge with the simians and pushes him, uncovered and of course, his cousin is finally swept away by the hurricane. Sergey joins Edouard outside the Banian, pretending to Vania that he is going to see Marcel's cousin, although he says he does not have any. Sergey and the other simians evolve, out of their trees, building wooden houses and finding food. However, Sergey is selfish, refusing to foreign simians to settle with them. He even strangles Edward who has spoken against his will so that he changes his mind. He is then stopped when locusts (sent by the Witch), attack the houses and destroy the wood. Enraged, Sergey rides all the simians against Vania and goes with them to the Banian. He offers his former king to save his life in exchange for the wood of the tree. Vania refuses, of course, Sergey then sends Marcel and an ape cut the trunk of the Banian. Without waiting, the king begins a fight against his former subjects in which he loses. Sergey is about to kill him with a spear but is strangled violently by Vania. Suddenly, the tree catches fire and the simians flee, leaving Vania with Edouard. The witch dies in the explosion of the tree which is ultimately reduced to ashes. Meanwhile, Vania is reconciled with her brother to the surprise of the simians. But Sergey breaks the mood by complaining of the disaster he himself indirectly caused and causes the simians into panic and depression. However, Edward guides them to the white mountain (which was mentioned by his friend Ian at the beginning of the film). Sergey is lagging behind, while the other simians are walking together. Seeing his new habitat, Sergey runs to the mountain, all happy with Vania and all apes. Trivia Coming Soon Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Fictionalized Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed